This project will develop and test a radio linked Auditory Trainer Transceiver which both transmits and receives, and allows the teacher to reassign frequencies with only her voice. Current FM auditory trainers consist of a receiver and an optional transmitter unit that do not operate as a coordinated transceiver. These units are based on less than state-of-the-art technology and do not address the need for the students to hear themselves and to communicate with other hearing impaired students or hearing impaired teachers which may hinder their speech development. This proposed Auditory Trainer Transceiver system will be designed using leading edge wireless technology and voice communication system design techniques to significantly improve 2-way communication in the classroom and home. The transceiver is intended to be the smallest and lightest available (less than 2 ounces), and in Phase 2 may be packaged in combination with a hearing aid to be worn behind the ear. It should have a practical range of 100 to 150 meters between transceivers and to the small Automatic System Controller that provides self-acting control and monitoring of the system. In summary, the system advantages will include the ability to: 1) communicate with other hearing impaired students and with teachers and parents without background noise (essentially with their own private FM auditory trainer system), 2) hear what they, the users, are saying, 3) allow small groups of students and teachers to communicate among one another on a given channel while other groups are also in the same classroom using other channels, 4) provide both 'push to talk' and voice actuated transmit 5) access up to 514 channels with a simple voice command 6) provide automatic channel grouping and other network functions with transparent voice control by the teacher. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION The system will introduce a new concept in local area voice radio networks--hands-free voice control of channel and other operating parameters. For instance, the transceiver can be used by hospital staff, by factory and construction workers, by store and office employees, and by family members around the house regardless of their hearing capabilities. For hearing impaired users in the home, the auditory transceiver can be used to hear doorbells, telephones, televisions and radios that have been modified with a transmitter compatible with the Auditory Transceiver.